What it Means to Say I Do
by idiosynCRAZY
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

A/n: I wrote this fic on a whim when I read and watched David Nichol's One Day. ***spoiler ahead*** Just to give you an idea, there was a particular scene there wherein Emma Morley walked into an unsuspecting Dexter Mayhew who was reciting their wedding vows. When I watched/read through this scene, the idea of doing a Draco-Ginny version of this wouldn't leave my head and so I wrote a story about it. I hope you enjoy it reading it. And please do leave a review!

**February 14, 2003 **

_I am not perfect._

Nod.

_I'm arrogant, conceited, selfish and insanely jealous._

Double nod.

_But Lord knows every single day I try to be the best person you want me to be because..._

Ginny cleared her throat then came out from outside the walls of the walk-in closet before he 'accidentally' spills what she's not supposed to hear...just yet.

"Ginny! How long have you been standing there?" Draco said with a hand on his chest, clearly looking very surprised and anxious.

"Hm not long."

"Did you...Have you...?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ginny gave him her most innocent smile while he returned it with a slump on his shoulders and an exasperated sigh.

Ginny looked at him and thought that he could be the most adorable thing when he's not keeping his emotions in check.

"Ginny..." Draco said quite dejectedly.

"Oh honestly Draco, I really don't mind!" Ginny shook her head back and forth to assure him while bringing her hands up to his half unbuttoned white oxford shirt to finish the deed for him. She then proceeded to the black thin silk tie hanging from his collar.

His hands snaked around Ginny's waist while she was finishing his shirt up, and then pulled her towards him. "An angel fell straight into my arms." Ginny blushed. He leaned back a little to give her the once-over, "you look gorgeous, love" he added. The way Draco looked at her almost pulled her over the edge, the way it always does every time he looks at her—as if she's the most precious thing in the world, in _his _world.

And indeed, Ginny especially felt and looked beautiful today with minimal make-up adorning her features, soft waves of red hair cascading down her back and her flowy, almost sheer nude pink dress that reached just below the knee, complimenting her figure.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, you don't clean up that bad yourself." Ginny said whilst giving him a pat on his chest, signaling that his tie was done.

"Of course" He smirked and then placed a chaste kiss on Ginny's temple. "We should head out. We might be late for the party." Draco said pulling Ginny alongside him. Ginny stopped, slipped on her brown pumps and then entwined her fingers with Draco's waiting hand.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny finally announced "ready." And with that the couple apparated to the much publicized event of the year: their engagement party.

ooo

A/n2: I originally planned this story to be one-shot but thought better off it as it would become too long and dragging if I forced everything in one chapter. Expect 3-4 chapter story, so more to come in the next few days. Meanwhile, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It's pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

****A/n: Just a little warning- this chapter will be a heavy narration of how Draco and Ginny came to be. Their history will be essential to the story, so please do read on! :)

ooo

Truth be told, Ginny and Draco's engagement came as a surprise to the Wizarding world but amazingly, those who knew them saw it coming.

**Flashback: June 2, 1997**

_**The Beginning**_

The couple started officially seeing each other almost at the end of Draco's seventh year, when war was heavily looming in the atmosphere. Prior to that, they've been at each other's throats, throwing insults and jeers every chance they could get since the start of the school year. Unbeknownst to them though, what it really was was heavy attraction in the guise of 'hating each other with a passion.' But once they finally acknowledged to themselves and to each other that there was no use denying it, they blindly agreed to give their relationship a shot.

They kept it a secret at first for the obvious reason that they were both fighting polar opposite causes; Ginny was a member of the Order while Draco was branded a Death Eater against his will. Admittedly, it's been tough on both of them and many times, they fought over their relationship. But Draco held on for both of them, always giving her hope that they did the right thing. And indeed it should be said that it was really because of Draco's persistence to protect Ginny with his life that Ginny's family had a complete change of heart on one Draco Malfoy.

It happened when the war finally broke out outside the walls of Hogwarts. Draco chose to passively stay at the sidelines, letting the Death Eaters fight but not really doing much to help them. All he really wanted was to look after Ginny, know her whereabouts and check if she's still safe. It may seem cowardly of him, but it's not his war to fight anyway so he couldn't even care less. He only worried about Ginny's well-being, which, in a fraction of a second, suddenly seemed to be in danger. The minute he saw a Death Eater throw a curse at an unsuspecting Ginny, his heart seemed to stop beating. In that opportune moment, he decided to come out of his hiding place, choose a side and fight.

And fight he damn well did! Once he came out of his hiding place just beneath the grand staircase, he seemed to turn into a madman, shouting "stupefy" at whoever came in his way. His eyes were set on his target who was ready to _Avada_ one already weak redhead. He ran to the redhead's side all the while ignoring some stray curses that hit parts of his body. With his senses running into overdrive, he was already too far off to care who saw him; he just wanted to get to her on time. With one last heave, he firmly pushed the redhead aside, knocking off another redhead just behind her.

"AVADA KEDAVARA" Draco shouted. He didn't dare give himself another second hesitation of shouting the curse and directing it at his Aunt Bellatrix. Fortunately for him, his aunt was caught completely off-guard failing to complete the killing curse. So lost was she in her own shock that it barely even registered who directed the curse, let alone, what the curse was. With harsh, shallow breaths, he looked down at the lifeless form of his aunt and with a sickening lurch in his stomach he turned, ready to walk away.

He didn't get far though for as soon as he turned his back on his aunt, he was enveloped in a warm embrace by a short, almost plump woman who bore similar features with Ginny.

_Ginny. _

As his mind drifted back to the reason why he was here in the first place, he panicked. _Where is she?_ His eyes searched the area and it didn't take long before his sights landed on the grand staircase where she sat on the steps, her face marred by small wounds, and her dirty cheeks stained by tear tracks. Her uniform was torn and smeared with blood and her face covered in gashes, but she was fine and alive. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and Ginny finally broke into that smile, that special smile that he'd live to see each day for. She watched him being enveloped into a tight hug by the redheaded matron and then he gave out a boyish, almost shy smirk.

Draco was broken out of his reverie when he heard the woman embracing him, whisper in his ear. "Thank you for saving my and my daughter's life, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

It was Ginny's mum. In his blind fury, he did not realize that the redhead he saved was Ginny's mother. "Mrs. Weasley, I-I did what I had to do. You don't have to repay me. Just as long as Ginny and those she loves are safe, then that's enough for me."

"Oh young man. I don't know what you are to my daughter, but at least I am assured by the thought that she's in good hands. Thank you again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco. Just call me Draco, Mrs. Weasley."

"Very well then, thank you Draco."

"You're welcome and thank you too, Mrs. Weasley." For what, Molly can't be too sure. With a final nod, Draco rushed to Ginny and pulled her in an almost crushing hug. "Thank Merlin you're safe." Draco whispered almost imperceptibly and all Ginny could do was weakly nod, bury her face in the crook of his neck and cry.

ooo

It took a year before the Wizarding world was able to rehabilitate what was broken during the war. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and the Aurors were able to roundup the remaining Death Eaters to be sentenced with lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. With that knowledge, some sense of normalcy slowly came back. Businesses resumed like usual and with that also came Ginny's N.E.W.T.S. year at Hogwarts.

Over the summer before Ginny came back to Hogwarts, the young couple made it a point to see or owl each other almost daily. Ron though was still a thickheaded git often protesting, albeit, weakly, that Draco wasn't really the perfect match for Ginny (still secretly hoping that she ends up with Harry) and likewise Draco was still an arrogant prick, but Draco deduced that he wouldn't have it any other way. The Weasley clan welcomed him with open arms and that's all that mattered.

ooo

The days leading up to the new school year at Hogwarts, both agreed to focus on their individual concerns, but vowing to owl each other and for Draco to visit on Hogsmeade weekends. Ginny promised Draco to get high marks on her NEWTS as he would've wished, whereas Draco worked on reestablishing the Malfoy name at the same time rebuild the family business which practically crashed and burned when his parents decided to flee, having found out that Voldemort and his followers were on the losing end. Draco stubbornly chose to stay in England and nothing his parents did could convince him otherwise.

Before Ginny was to board the train to Hogwarts, Draco reminded her—with a deep scowl on his face, at that- to "dodge those randy schoolboys lurking about or else he'll be the one to crash Hogwarts and _Crucio_ them into oblivion.".

"Yes I will, mister," Ginny stood on tip-toe to drape her arms around his shoulders and give him a light peck on the lips. Before she could pull away, Draco wound his arms around her waist, lifting her a tad bit off the ground so that they were eye level. Ginny pulled him flush against her. Within seconds, his lips were on hers, drawing her in an urgent, almost hungry kiss. But all too soon, it was over and the train was blowing its engine reminding them both that it's almost time to go. With one final peck, Draco gently released her.

"I'll miss you." Draco mumbled

"I'll miss you, too and I-I love you." Before Draco could reply, Ginny turned and ran to the train.

ooo

So again, tell me what YOU think! I'd GREATLY appreciate it if my readers would leave a comment/suggestion/constructive criticism.

Next up, Draco's proposal!

Here's a little sneak peek: **I**_** love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. **__She gasped having realized what it said and clamped her hands over her mouth. She glanced at Draco who stared intently at her but only nodded toward the sky as if to say look on. And so she did. _

Before that, review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

****ooo

**September 1999**__

_**In the interim**_

Being the sole heir of the Malfoy and Black inheritance, Draco was able to build and expand his company and fortune in just a span of two years. He was a force to be reckoned in matters of business dealings and investments in the Wizarding world. Through his hard work and perseverance, he was able to gain back the respect of his colleagues and eventually, the general public. That said, Draco Malfoy was easily the richest and most sought-after wizard in the whole of England.

His parents, meanwhile, chose to live a simple and quiet life in their villa South of France. They gladly transferred the Malfoy and Black fortune in his name in an attempt to make-up for their past mistakes and shortcomings as his parents. Furthermore, they told him that no matter what he did or who he was with, they were proud of the man he has become.

While Ginny passed her NEWTS levels with flying colors, she opted to go to University for Witches and Wizards in Ireland taking up a course in pre-school education. She's always loved children, so it did not come as a surprise when, after finishing her four-year stint at University; she decided to teach at a prestigious primary school for witches and wizards in Britain.

ooo

**Four years later- January 6, 2003**

_**The Proposal**_

Having finished Ginny's last class for the day, she bid her little students goodbye, all mobbing up to give her hugs and kisses. She knelt before them with arms wide open to welcome the warmth of their innocent gesture. Unbeknownst to her, Draco was already leaning outside the glass-walled classroom, watching and waiting for her to finish up.

_She'd make a great mother someday. _Draco thought and in that moment he saw a flash of his future running before his eyes- His hands resting on Ginny's distended stomach and his eyes full of love for the redhead; it made him feel warm inside. A glimpse of that premonition only hardened his resolve that what he was about do was the right thing.

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not notice Ginny walking up behind him. He was only broken out of his reverie when he felt Ginny's arms wrap around him.

"What're you thinking, handsome?" Ginny asked, her soft lips lingering on the nape of his neck.

He gently unwound Ginny's arms then pulled her in front of him, immediately wrapping his own around her. "Nothing much, it's just that I think you're so good with those little brats" Draco joked.

Ginny playfully swatted him on his arm "they're far from being brats and I love those kids."

"And I see I've got some stiff competition."

"Please! Between you and those kids, I'd say you're hardly competition." Ginny tittered.

"I'm hurt" Draco placed a dramatic hand on his chest, feigning hurt. "But seriously Gin, you'd make a great mother to our kids." It was a Freudian slip that he voiced out so casually she almost did not believe he was serious about it.

"Wha-"

"Ready to go?" Draco suddenly asked and checked his watch. "We just have enough time for a quick meal before the opening game."

"Oh, uhm, yes, sure." With that, they walked hand-in-hand to Diagon Alley.

ooo

One of Ginny's favorite Quidditch teams happened to be the Chudley Cannons, so it was a no-brainer for Draco to take her to the opening game of the Quidditch season: Falmouth Falcons against Chudley Cannons. With his influence, he was able to secure the best seats for this specific match.

The couple portkeyed to the Stadium just in time for the opening ceremonies. Draco seemed jittery before then that Ginny had to ask what was bothering him, to which he only replied that it was a minor problem at work, so she passed it off with a slight squeeze of his hand. Once settled in their own booth with Ginny's family, Harry and Hermione, a few seats behind them, the opening festivities began.

The bright stadium lights slowly dimmed and all around them the crowd 'oohhed' and 'aahhed' in anticipation. Suddenly, colorful orbs danced into the stadium providing perfect lighting to the darkened pitch. Ginny looked on in total awe, having nary an idea of what was to come. The orbs flew about forming words Ginny couldn't make out at first until she squinted her eyes and bent a little over the railings of the booth.

_I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. _She gasped having realized what it said and clamped her hands over her mouth. She glanced at Draco who stared intently at her but only nodded toward the sky as if to say look on. And so she did.

The next thing she knew, the orbs were flying about forming the words _Marry me? _

The crowd crooned and applauded, urging Ginny to look back at Draco. He took both of her hands in his. "Ginny, you've become the best friend I've always longed to have; you're my one true love, my world, my everything." He paused then knelt down on one knee in front of her, presenting the beautiful princess-cut diamond ring.

"Will you make me the happiest and luckiest wizard alive by becoming my wife?" Draco's nervous voice reverberated through the Sonorus charm. Ginny looked back at the sky only to realize the starry orbs formed the word _Please?_ The crowd suddenly grew quiet as they watched the proposal play out before them.

It took a few tense moments before Ginny finally wrapped her arms around the still kneeling Draco and said "Yes! Of course yes!" Happy tears gathered in her eyes as she giddily bounced up and down. He gave out a relieved sigh, stood up, slipped the ring through her finger and then faced the crowd to announce the good news.

"SHE SAID YES!"

The audience cheered, applauded and yelled as fireworks suddenly adorned the dark skies. Veelas filed into the pitch adding charm to the already festive atmosphere.

Draco pulled Ginny flush against him, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you Ginevra Weasley" He murmured.

"I love you too, Draco."

She closed her eyes letting tears fall and bringing her hands on either side of his face, reveling in the sheer joy of being newly-engaged. After awhile she turned to her family who all had big smiles on their faces. Her mom was in tears as she enveloped her only daughter in a hug.

"Mum I'm engaged! I'm gonna be Mrs. Malfoy soon!" She gushed, showing the engagement ring off to her mother.

"I know dear. I'm so happy for you!" Molly smiled through her tears and took her daughter's left hand to survey her ring.

Her brothers meanwhile, regarded her with barely contained happiness, showering her with congratulatory hugs and kisses.

"Oy Gin, if Malfoy makes you cry, let us know. We'll cut his nuts off!" Fred teasingly warned while the rest of her brothers agreed with him.

"Oh shove off Fred!" She playfully pushed his shoulders. "And you lot too!"

"I still wish it were Harry" Ron murmured.

Ginny chuckled. "Keep wishing, Ronniekins. Who knows, maybe in another life…"

"Oh honestly Ronald, give it a rest will you?" Hermione exasperatedly said. "Congratulations Ginny!"

All the same, she was enfolded in a tight embrace by her brother then Hermione.

Harry sauntered up to her, uttering, "Congratulations Gin. I'm happy for you."

"Are you really, Harry?"

"Of course! I mean, you could've chosen someone better…" Harry joked.

"Oh stuff it!"

"But seriously Gin, I am. Happy for you that is. Don't worry about this hero, I'll be fine." He pointed at his chest and blinked at her.

Ginny laughed at that. "My, my you're one egotistical hero aren't you? But seriously, Harry. Thank you. It means a lot that you're happy for me."

"Of course"

Harry was about to pull her in a _brotherly _hug when Draco walked to Ginny's side and possessively draped an arm around her waist.

"Potter." He acknowledged with an imperceptible nod.

"Congratulations, Malfoy. This one's definitely a keeper." Harry nodded towards Ginny as he addressed Draco.

"That's why I asked her to marry her, didn't I?" Malfoy lightly jibed but just the same, shook Harry's proffered hand. Ginny rolled her eyes. _Some things never change _she mused

Finally, Ginny turned to his father who smiled and kissed her forehead. "You chose a good man, princess."

"I did, didn't I?" She smiled up to his dad "oh dad I'm so happy! He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Ginny whispered, tears flowing down her eyes.

"I knew that, princess. I saw it in your eyes the first time I saw you both together." Her dad said as he swiped the tears away from her cheeks.

He turned to Draco. "Take good care of our Ginny… and welcome to my family, Draco."

"I will, sir. Thank you." Draco shook his future father-in-law's hand.

In that moment, the Quidditch players flew out of their dug-out, ready for action. But the newly-engaged couple- still basking in the after-effects of the proposal- hardly noticed the game taking place; they only had eyes for each other.

The night though was perfectly capped off with a win from the Chudley Cannons on opening game.

ooo

A/n: Thanks for reading! Please do click the review button and leave your comments/suggestions/constructive criticisms. I'd appreciate whatever comment 'cause then I'd know this story is still worth something. It won't take long, I promise!

Next chapter, the engagement party!

Here's a little sneak peek: 

_I've been a witness of the epic love story that is Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. And though I admit that Malfoy here," Hermione nodded toward Draco who acknowledged her in turn "was the least likely fiancé I expected for Ginny, still, I knew from the moment I saw them together, that Mal—Draco would be the only person perfect for Ginny." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

****A/n: I hope y'all are keeping track of the dates to avoid confusion. Also, I'm apologizing in advance if there are any plot holes in my story. Maybe one day I'll go back and re-edit everything again. Anyway, read on...I'll save my apologies and explanations for later. ;)

**February 14, 2003**

_**Present day: Engagement Party**_

As soon as the couple arrived at Manon—a posh French restaurant at the heart of Diagon Alley—they were immediately swarmed by reporters waiting at the entrance. Draco walked on, used to the media's scrutiny. Ginny on the other hand- still foreign to the idea of the media's new found interest in her- was a bit shaken by the chaos that greeted them, so she held on to Draco tightly. At some point, Ginny bent her head, trying to block away the blinding camera flashes. She felt Draco pull her closely to him, leading both of them in, smiling and ignoring questions some pesky reporters kept shooting at them.

"You okay, beautiful?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Just a little surprised is all."

By the time they reached the safety walls of the restaurant, the celebration was just well underway. Their family and friends were engaging in small talks while hors'd oeuvres and flutes of champagne were making their rounds.

The minute it was announced that the "couple of the hour" has arrived, both Ginny and Draco were instantly greeted by a series of handshakes, hugs and kisses, compliments and congratulatory messages.

Ginny was then whisked away by the girls to squeeze out details of how she and Draco came to be while Draco sauntered over to his chosen best man, Blaise Zabini.

"Oh la la ma cherie look at ze ring!" Ginny's sister-in-law Gabrielle Delacour exclaimed as she snatched Ginny's hand toward her face for closer inspection. Ginny could only smile brightly at her sister-in-law's enthusiasm.

"You're one lucky girl. He's quite a catch isn't he?" Luna whispered.

"Indeed he is" Ginny proudly said while chuckling.

Both women stole a glance at the two dapper-looking men standing by the bar, apparently absorbed in a deep conversation. Ginny couldn't have agreed with Luna more for as she stared at him, she wondered how a simple girl like her was able to catch such a dashing bachelor. He could've chosen any beautiful girl but he chose her, and boy did she pay the price. As soon as word got out of Ginny's engagement to Draco, girls from different age groups would more or less glare at her every where she went- with Draco or no. They owled hate mails of and for her to Draco's office but he would promptly throw it in the hearth without bothering to read through it. It disturbed her at first but she learned to deal with it even going so far as good-humoredly becoming "one of Draco's countless female fans."

Over at the bar, both mates caught up on each other's lives. The two best friends haven't seen much of each other since Blaise Zabini left after the war six years ago. The Zabinis, although once notoriously known as staunch followers of Lord Voldemort, unexpectedly denounced their support for the Dark Lord and decided to go on a self-exile to Spain.

Blaise was luckier than Draco for he had parents who kept him from getting involved in the Dark Lord's affairs and refused to have their son receive the Dark Mark. He was under custody for a short time but was eventually freed from whatever charges when the intelligence team of Aurors got word out that he was not, in any way, a threat during the war. Draco kept in constant contact with Blaise, but only saw him twice in six years when he went on a business trip to Spain. His best mate was in town for this event and will portkey back to Spain after the whole thing was over and done with.

"How have you been, mate?" Blaise asked while knocking on the bar table to signal the bartender to fill-up their glasses with Firewhiskey on the rocks.

"Never been better. And you? How's Spain treating you?" Draco took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and slightly winced as it burned through his throat.

"Bueno, bueno. Lots of gorgeous ladies around." Blaise thrusted his hips forward while his left fist was suspended near his waist and the other one nursing his drink, as if trying to gesture something akin to humping. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Still the insatiable git, I see."

"Just got better through the years, man. And I see you've managed to bag a very attractive lady-love."

"Wouldn't settle for anyone less." Draco smirked. Both paused and turned their gazes to the ladies, but Draco's eyes went straight to Ginny. She was surrounded by her friends laughing and seemingly having the grandest time. His breath hitched and his heart swelled as he marveled at how devastatingly beautiful she was, always have been. But Draco mused that his feelings for her transcended the physical. More than that, it was the strength of her character, her effortless ability to capture people's attention with just her mere presence that drew Draco to her; she's feisty but kind, stubborn but undemanding; simple and beautiful in a way that she could easily make any man fall for her in a snap of a finger. Draco lightly shook his head at that and brought his attention back to Ginny.

Ginny caught him staring at her. She raised a questioning brow as if to ask if he was doing all right. He could only smile and nod, and then returned his attention back to his best man.

"And who's that girl beside her?" Blaise asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

Draco followed his gaze to the girl Blaise was gawking at. "You don't remember her? Loony, I mean, Luna Lovegood, She was in Ginny's same year at Hogwarts. Sorted into Ravenclaw." He looked at Blaise's confused face, trying to figure her out and continued on, "straggly girl who used to walk around the Hogwarts hallways reading some magazine upside down. Nutters, that one! …Ring a bell now?"

"No, but she can ring my bell, now." Blaise was about to desert Draco at the bar to make his way to her but everyone's attention was caught when a clink of a utensil against a champagne glass resonated through the function area.

"May I have everyone's attention, please!" Hermione announced as she stepped on the platform set-up. As the guests sat on their designated seats and faced her, she continued on.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the proud maid-of-honor of Ginny Weasley. Now, I won't take long as I know most of you are already famished, but I just have this to say, I've been a witness of the epic love story that is Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. And though I admit that Malfoy here," she nodded toward Draco who smirked at her in turn "was the least likely fiancé I expected for Ginny, still, I knew from the moment I saw them together, that Mal—Draco would be the only person perfect for Ginny." Hermione smiled at the teary-eyed bride-to-be. "I've seen the way they look at each other, with so much love and tenderness that is. And I know that alone is enough to get them through whatever storms that will try to break their marriage apart. So, I raise my glass to Draco and Ginny." She directed her gaze back to both Ginny and Draco in which she found their arms slung around each other, "You both deserve each other. Here's to a happy marriage and a marriage full of love and tenderness." They all raised their glass and chugged it down.

Next was Draco's best man, Blaise Zabini. He cleared his throat then started, "I've known Draco since we were this high" his hand gestured in the air up to the height of his mid-thigh, "and let me tell you, he was a spoiled little monster. And extremely possessive, too! " Everyone laughed, Draco scowled. "But only because it's innate in Draco to care deeply—sometimes without rhyme or reason—for those he loves. And Ginny is no exception." He directed his message to Ginny, "I don't know how you managed to hold his reign down, but my hats off to you. I know that oaf loves you more than he lets on." And then to Draco "Congratulations, mate. Cheers for snagging such a chick." Blaise lightly tipped his glass while everyone gave an uneasy laugh for the unconventional message, almost bordering on crude. Even so, they expected nothing less from a Slytherin. Once again, they raised their glass and took a sip of their drinks.

After the mandatory speeches have been made, food was immediately served and guests fell into easy conversation with their tablemates.

"I never thought I'd see the day when former enemies would share one room and mingle with each other." Ginny said to Draco as they observed their guests around them.

In a rare moment of vulnerability, Draco suddenly blurted out "I never thought you'd ever agree to marry a person like me," he seriously said then looked at her. Ginny sensed his self-doubting, causing her to turn her gaze toward him and saw his eyes filled with apprehension. She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly to assure him.

"You're the most amazing guy I have ever met. I love you. Never ever doubt that." Ginny sternly said and Draco could only nod. She redirected her hand to his cheek, leaned a little toward him and gave him a brief kiss on his lips. He responded enthusiastically, placing a hand on her hip to guide her toward him. Before it got too heated, Ginny pulled away and whispered "later" against his mouth. Draco chuckled and then released her. "I'll hold you to that promise," he whispered in her ear then kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear. They turned back to their guests feeling each other's hand intertwined under the table, bright eyes and big smiles on their faces.

ooo

A/n2: I apologize for the long wait! I have to be admit, this chapter has been in my computer for quite sometime now and for some reasons, I haven't found the time or the heart to upload it. I guess I've been too caught up with work and real life that I hardly had the time to work on this. I've started working on the next chapter, but truth is, I'm totally stumped. I'm only about 1/4 in and I don't what to write next. It's just not coming to me! So I'm warning everyone reading this now, that it might take some time before I get the next chapter up; rest assured though that I wouldn't abandon this story. There are only 2 chapters to go and this story will be done, so stick with me. Meanwhile, make me happy and leave some words of encouragement!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: What it Means to Say I Do  
><strong>

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Work has been tough, but I tried my best to sneak this in while finishing work-related matters. This story is un-betaed so again, I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical/typographical errors. Without further ado, read and enjoy!

ooo

February quickly rolled into August and before the couple even knew it, their invitations were being owled out and they were a few weeks away from their wedding date. With only a few weeks to spare, they used that time to fine-tune the wedding details—from arranging the guest list to finalizing their set menu, making last outfit fittings and the whole shebang. Yet amid all that stressful planning, Ginny and Draco found that it was enjoyable to say the least. It surprised Ginny too how hands-on Draco could be. Everyday since they started planning for it was an adventure of epic proportions: they fought over the perfect wedding cake where Ginny requested for a simple two-tiered chocolate-fondant cake adorned with edible flowers whereas Draco, used to doing things grand, wanted multiple layers with different flavors. In the end, they settled into a consensus of having a two-tiered cake with different flavors in each layer. They also argued whether to invite their exes or not. Draco strongly opposed it considering his past relationships ending quite ugly due to his former playboy ways, but Ginny insisted that they should all be invited since, on her end, she was on good terms with all her exes. Eventually, Draco got his way and that was that.

All that settled and aside, the couple was able to find time to wind-down a little from all the preparations. One Saturday night, while lounging by the fireplace in the living area of Draco's flat, Ginny suddenly asked, "did you ever wonder how life would be like if I weren't a Weasley and you weren't a Malfoy? How we would be like now if we never minded each other back in Hogwarts?" She twisted out of his embrace so that she was sitting cross-legged across Draco. He looked her over, seeing her head slightly bent, twisting her fingers together and worry-lines marring her face.

"Why did you ask?" Draco wondered.

"It's just…sometimes I wonder if we'd ever come to this point if we weren't anything to each other at all back then."

A few moments of silence passed by before Draco finally answered, "before you came into my life, everything seemed so dull and routinary, like I was just going through the motions…" he paused, "and then you had to come and ruin everything" Ginny's head snapped up and frowned at him. His face was devoid of any emotion, save for the playful smirk on his face, but Ginny knew him well enough to know when he was being serious or not. She saw a tinge of amusement in his eyes knowing full well that he was playing with her and then she smacked him on his shoulder.

"You prat! I'm being serious!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco laughed and then took the hand she just smacked his shoulders with in his.

He drew lazy circles with his thumb at the back of Ginny's hand to soothe her. "Hey, ease up a little, love. As for your question, I'd say no, Gin. I don't ever like imagining the possibility of a life without you. I shudder at the thought. That fateful day at some corridor at Hogwarts when you collided into me and threw a temper fit… that almost seemed like a blessing in disguise. I hated you then, or at least I thought I did but that moment spurred different emotions in me that I've never felt for any girl. Odd it may seem, but I knew right then and there that I wanted to pursue you in however way or form."

Getting no reaction from her after his declaration, he pulled her back into his embrace and asked what was bothering her. He could sense that there was something more to the questions she's been asking him.

"Nothing…Just, just nerves I guess. It's just, it dawned on me that our wedding is a few weeks away and I'm not even sure if we've sorted everything out and oh, what if no one comes to our wedding, Draco? I'm a mess and I don't know if I'm ready for forever and I don't know how you're taking everything so calmly and…and…" Ginny jabbered and Draco felt her body tense against his.

Draco was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of mood but quickly managed to soothe her. "Sshh… Hey, everything is going well. The wedding planners are doing everything they can to make this wedding perfect. And you're not a mess, love, if anything, you're doing a wonderful job at handling this whole wedding preparation thing. And as for forever, well, I don't think anyone will ever be ready for that, but I'll assure you this," he tilted her chin up to make her look at him "everyday I'll work hard to prove to you that you made the right decision by agreeing to marry me. Sound okay with you?" Ginny gave a weak smile, nodded and kissed his cheek, grateful for his words of comfort. She then wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and whispered "thank you" before burying her head in the crook of Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed and pondered that he perfectly understood Ginny getting cold feet. At some point during the whole preparation, he also doubted if he was doing the right thing, but one look at Ginny reaffirmed him that he was in the right direction.

They stayed in their comfortable position for quite some time- Ginny on his lap, one arm around her waist, his other hand entangled in her hair, giving the base of her neck a light massage while his back rested against the foot of the couch. After awhile he felt Ginny's soft, even breathing and he looked down only to find that she was already fast asleep. _Guess she's staying for the night_ Draco warmly thought and then proceeded to carry her to his room. Draco shook his head in amusement at the thought that he's been persuading her to move in to his flat, but Ginny, being quite the traditionalist, opted not to until after their wedding. Secretly though, he was always thrilled when she stayed over the night.

He deposited her into his duvet and then sat on the edge, watching her sleeping form. He brushed some stray hair out of her face stirring a little at his touch and moving deeper into the sheets to get a more comfortable sleeping position. With a soft sigh, Draco placed a lingering kiss on top of Ginny's head then proceeded to quickly change into his pyjamas, opting to leave his torso bare. He slid across the empty space beside Ginny, effectively closing the gap between them, and then immediately wounded his arms around her waist. He felt her reposition herself into his embrace and heard her whisper 'love you'before drifting back to sleep. He stared at her for awhile longer marveling at the way they fit perfectly against each other and the completeness and peace he always felt when Ginny is in his arms like this. As he finally closed his eyes whispering 'I love you too_,' _he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, his last thought was that he could get used to waking up every morning for the rest of his life with her next to him.

ooo

Five days before the 21st of August, the couple's chosen wedding date; Ginny found herself pleasantly surprised when she was whisked away by her girl friends cum wedding entourage to some private white beach island for the weekend. It rattled her at first considering that they were a bit ruthless, taking her hogtied via international portkey to the island, her eyes tightly covered by a thick cloth.

When her bounds were magically removed, her eyes immediately squinted at the blazing rays of the sun reflecting against the turquoise-colored ocean. She looked around, momentarily bewildered by her surroundings and then realized that she was standing on a porch which seemed to be floating on water. She sat on one of the wicker couches, trying to let what had just happened sink in.

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny suddenly jumped, her hand flying to her chest in shock, then turned her head and saw her friends coming out of the cabin with cocktails in their hands.

Ginny laughed, shook her head and exclaimed, albeit with a big grin on her face, "I hate you all!"

"No, you don't! You love us and you'll love us even more after this trip. Right ladies?" Hermione said, her eyebrows waggling indicating that there are many more surprises ahead. The rest happily nodded their heads and exclaimed "definitely" and "of course." Hermione handed Ginny her margarita and Ginny in turn, gratefully took it then hugged them one by one.

"Where are we?" Ginny curiously asked

"We're in Bora-Bora. Lovely place isn't it?" Luna said.

"Uh-huh. This place is amazing!" Ginny affirmed finally giving herself time to assess the resort. The porch they were currently lounging at seemed to stretch into the ocean for forever. At the far left side were steps' descending into the ocean water and just beside those steps was a parked speedboat. On their right was an extension of the wooden planks that led to their own infinity pool. Other bungalows were far apart, giving vacationers total privacy.

_Heaven_ Ginny thought.

"Alright, enough with the ogling! You're not going to be a bachelorette forever so let's get this party started already" Emily Haler, Ginny's closest workmate and one of her chosen bridesmaids, said giving her a light push toward the cabin as the other girls squealed in excitement.

"Everything you need is in the wardrobe closet, so go along. We'll meet you out here." Hermione said

Before Ginny dashed to the cabin, she turned to her friends in attendance and thoughtfully looked at each of them. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you all for doing this."

"Bien entendu Zeeny! Anything for you!" Fleur Delacour exclaimed

"Now run along!" The girls bellowed and with that Ginny excitedly rushed to the cabin to change into her beach attire.

ooo

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Draco and the boys went all-out on Draco's stag weekend. They started the night at Quid Sport's Pub, enjoying Quidditch playoffs (Puddlemere United against Montrose Magpies), throwing jests and jeers as the game progressed. The pub was filled mostly with wizards all tuned in to the big wireless monitors surrounding the area. With Harry, Ron, Blaise and some of Draco's closest colleagues free from their lovers, they were able to let loose; getting into their typical male element, openly ogling at the waitresses scantily clad in Quidditch robes.

When the game ended, the boys were able to give Draco some "pep talk" on his impending marriage.

"Never knew I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy decides to get tied down." Blaise said then took a swig of his mead. Draco only smirk and shrugged in reply.

"Trust me mate, after tonight, you won't have nights like these any longer" Ron cheekily said

"Not if Hermione's your wife, you aren't" Harry teased.

"Shut it Harry!" Ron said, his facing turning a deep shade of red.

"You sure about what you're getting into, Malfoy?" His colleague named Adam asked. Draco scowled sensing that they were just trying to make him the butt of their antics.

"Not that it's any of you lot's business, but yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life so sod it." _Merlin, Ginny's turned me soft_, he thought. He glared at them while they all gave out cackles and snorts. Just the same, they raised their bottles to him.

"So how many rounds a day do you get it on?" Blaise nonchalantly asked.

"I don't kiss and tell, Zabini" Draco deadpanned while simultaneously hearing Ron say "Hey stop! My sister doesn't get on that way with this tosser."

Never one to pass up an opportunity to irk one Ron Weasley, Draco teasingly said, "oh we get on all right!" then leered at Ron's stubborn denial of his sister's innocence. Ron's face turned puce and the boys could only laugh.

After getting Ron's bearings together, they transferred to a poker club just beside The Leaky Cauldron for more drinks and a bit of gambling.

"What do you reckon the girls are up to?" Ron asked in between rounds of "fold, check and raise"

"Fold" Harry said then tossed his pair of cards to the dealer.

"Dunno. Probably frolicking by the beach or something" Draco absentmindedly answered while taking a peek into his pair of cards then tapping the poker table to signal that he was checking.

"Who arranged that anyway?" Harry asked

"No fair, they get to be in a tropical island while we're stuck here in cold, dreary England." Ron whined.

Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's childish inclinations. _I can't believe I'd be stuck with this prat for the rest of my life. _He thought. "Granger and Lovegood arranged it."

At the mention of Lovegood, Blaise's body perked up and his eyes darkened. "I see…" He softly said to no one in particular.

After that, no more talking was done as their weekend of debauchery openly allowed them to get smashed over the free-flowing alcoholic drinks and the card game turned into a stiff competition among the boys.

ooo

August 20, 2003

A day before the "big day" saw Draco and Ginny gathered with their closest friends and family for the rehearsal dinner. The couple easily agreed to have the wedding at the beautiful gardens of Malfoy Manor. And so on the eve of the event; house elves rushed all over the place decorating the large white tent with stream lights, setting up tables with champagne-colored cloths and lilac runners then arranging the bouquet of flowers and delicate dinnerware, as per the demands of the wedding planners. When Ginny checked the venue hours before the guests arrived, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. _Merlin, those house elves and wedding planners have really outdone themselves, _she thought. She looked around in awe seeing the light streamers and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, lit and giving the tent an illusion as if it was filled with stars. Big white roses adorned the tables and rustic metal garden chairs surrounded them. There was an open area for the dance floor and a bar at the far corner of the tent. Her gaze flew outside the tent, landing at the Gazebo outside that was also lit with the intention of making it the welcoming venue for the guests this late afternoon. Cocktail tables were set-up and buckets of champagne sat atop it.

She sat on one of the chairs, her head moving to different directions, quietly taking in the beautiful surroundings. She was alone as Draco had some last minute business matters to attend to, but right now she didn't mind—she was thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet that she can't seem to afford these days. She smiled to herself, thinking that just a few days ago she was in Bora- Bora enjoying the warm weather, free-flowing drinks, spa, massages, the company of her closest friends and the idea that she was still technically a "free woman". When she came back, she felt refreshed and relaxed as shown through her glowing and sun-kissed skin.

Now though, just a day before the wedding, mixed emotions seemed to seep into her—she was nervous yet excited; she was scared beyond her wits, but she knew that this, that Draco was someone she's been waiting to happen all her life. She took deep calming breaths and just as she closed her eyes, she felt hands slide up her shoulder. Ginny smiled, immediately knowing who it was. She leaned back against the chair and looked up only to see Draco hovering over her with a playful smirk on his face. He leaned a little to give a light kiss on Ginny's forehead, his hands sliding up and down her bare arms to warm them.

"What's a beautiful witch like you doing down here alone?" He asked

"Hm…waiting for my Prince Charming to come sweep me off my feet." Ginny dramatically said, as if she was a damsel in distress.

"As milady wishes." Without preamble, Draco carried her off the chair, bride-style. Ginny gave out a surprised squeal, automatically wounding her arms tightly around his neck and then giggled as Draco buried his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"Mmmm you smell so good love." Draco purred, which sent shivers down Ginny's spine. He nuzzled his nose against the curve of Ginny's neck inhaling her soft, clean scent, and then trailed his warm lips up her neck until it reached the line of her jaw. Ginny sighed and arched her head onto Draco's shoulder to give him better access. His lips wandered up to the spot just below her ear, which elicited a moan from her. As if by instinct, Ginny lifted her head from Draco's shoulder at the same time he turned his to her, their lips hungrily meeting. It seemed as if they were on a duel of passion; Ginny's mouth opening under his, letting his insistent tongue glide into hers, exploring every cave and crevice of her mouth. She tasted so sweet, so good that Draco couldn't get enough of her. Their tongues danced for quite sometime, ignoring their need for air. After a few minutes though, they finally broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other and breathing heavily yet still managing to follow through with light pecks. It amazed Ginny that Draco still managed to stay standing despite the knee-buckling snog session they just had.

"Will you put me down anytime soon? My clothes are wrinkled, no thanks to you." Ginny teased.

"No, don't want to." Draco shook his head and hugged her to him tightly wrinkling her delicate dress all the more at his action.

"Draaacccooo!" Ginny laughed then shoved him, careful not to let herself fall from his arms. With one final kiss on her cheek, he gently put her down. Draco watched her flatten her wrinkled dress and then ran her hand down her disheveled wavy tresses to fix it. He smirked down at her while she playfully glared at him.

"Find this amusing, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He reached out helping her right her dress, but really it was just an excuse to feel her soft skin again.

"Git!"

"But you love me anyway."

"Whatever" Ginny rolled her eyes, failing for a rebuttal since she does love this man more than anything in the world. At that moment, Narcissa entered the tent and cleared her throat. Both turned in her direction. Having found out who it was, Ginny bent her head down to hide her blush while Draco smiled at his mother.

"I see you two are early." Narcissa stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I wanted to check on the venue before the guests arrive. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny's timid voice said. Sensing Ginny's discomfort (as she still has yet to get used to her presence), Draco wound his right arm around her waist drawing her back to his chest. She let herself lean back against him, her right hand intertwining with his, feeling Draco lightly squeeze it; his warmth providing her comfort and support.

"Of course I don't mind dear. This is your wedding after all. And please Ginevra, call me mother."

Ginny paused before stammering "y-yes…m-mother," her words sounding quite foreign to her. Even with Narcissa back for quite some time now for her son's wedding, Ginny still couldn't shake off her nerves every time the regal matron was in the same vicinity as her. Surprisingly though, she has been very welcoming albeit a little too formal about Ginny and her impending marriage to Draco. Ginny thanked the gods that it was just Narcissa who went home earlier for the wedding. Lucius stayed in France, deciding to floo back to England on the day of the wedding so as not to draw too much media attention.

"Oh and Draco, please keep your hands off Ginevra for the meantime. Heaven knows, she needs to look polished before the guests arrive." If it were any more possible, Ginny blushed a deeper shade of red and Draco suppressed a smirk as he answered "yes mother."

"Now run along you two. Draco, please do take Ginny to the boudoir. Let her freshen up. I was informed that the guests will be arriving soon."

"Of course."

Draco tugged Ginny's hand and then stopped just in front of Narcissa for an obligatory kiss on her cheek while Ginny gave a slight nod in her direction. With that, the couple rushed up to the Manor.

True enough, when the couple came down an hour later, guests were filing to the gardens waiting for them to arrive. Just as they were approaching the gazebo, the two wedding planners blocked their path.

"There you two are!" One exclaimed, unceremoniously grabbing Ginny's wrist and dragging her to the aisle in the middle of the garden with an array of colorful flowers while Draco slowly followed suit. The other wedding planner called out the wedding entourage at the gazebo to gather in the gardens so that the mock ceremony could start.

It didn't take long before they were all marching down the aisle with big smiles on their faces. Soon enough, it was Ginny's turn and all she could do was take a deep breath and let her legs lead her to the love of her life.

The mock ceremony went by like a blur. It was a bit chaotic still with wedding planners instructing everyone what do and where to go every so often. Ginny though had only one thing running through her mind: _tomorrow's the day. _

_ooo_

**Please leave a review! Thanks! **_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: What it Means to Say I Do**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: So here's the 6****th**** chapter! Honestly, I've been hesitant to get this chapter up. I've been reading it over and again, but I can't seem to be satisfied with it. I figured though, if not now, when? **

**Okay, I have a confession: I've never been married and the closest thing I have of experiencing wedding ceremonies are that of my sister, cousin and some of my friends. I honestly have very little idea (to none) of what goes on inside a bride or groom's head when they're about to get married, so everything I wrote here are based on research, helping my sister and her then fiancé (now husband) plan their wedding, which happened a few years back and the shows I've watched related to this. I tried my best and I hope I was at least able to capture the mood and was able to make the whole thing as realistic as possible. Also, the whole idea of this story started out with the wedding vows, so I tried to put focus on that. I'm just hoping that it doesn't look too forced or anything like that! And again, this story/chapter is unbeta-ed so mistakes, grammatical/typographical errors are my own doing. **

**So enough with the explanations, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy! **

ooo

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly calm. She had a bright smile on her face as she opened her eyes to a bright sunny day and cool breeze blowing into her room through the slightly opened window. She tousled and stretched her limbs into her warm covers then laid down on her back for a few minutes whilst staring blankly at the white ceiling.

_It's my wedding day... It's my wedding day! _Ginny repeatedly thought, hardly believing that the big day has finally arrived. Allowing herself a few more minutes of slugging in her bed, she let her thoughts drift back to the stressful moments of preparing for this day as well as those precious memories shared with Draco and how they've finally ended up to this point. Admittedly, it's been extremely tough on both of them, and one too many times they were almost pushed on the brink of breaking up. But she surmised that she couldn't have asked to have it differently. Those rough patches they've been through only served to strengthen their love for each other.

_It's been one tough journey worth taking_ she mused.

With that, she got out of bed and headed to the showers for a quick bath before heading to the Malfoy Manor where she was to be prepped up. She emerged an hour later, dressed in a loose pull-over, form-fitting jeans and black flats then decided to wrap a big scarf around her neck at the last minute to combat the slightly cool weather.

Before apparating to the Manor, she took time to survey her apartment since she finished schooling, and felt a tad bit of sadness at the thought that she would be moving out after today. It almost felt and looked empty. All her clothes were neatly packed in their suitcases in one corner, her kitchen lacking the adornment of her pots, pans and utensils; her once book-cluttered, flower-adorned living area now only contained a vintage cabinet and her big couch that she and Draco would usually lounge on for hours on end.

_I'm going to miss this flat _she thought as she ran her fingers through the wooden tops of the cabinet. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes and disapparated.

As soon as her feet landed on the cemented floors of the Malfoy's boudoir, she was immediately mauled by Hermione and her mum, who all had their hair and make-up done but have yet to change into their dresses. Narcissa was at the far corner of the room, instructing four unfamiliar-looking girls. Ginny thought she looked resplendent in her formal robes.

"What took you so long, dear?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, uhm, sorry. I just made one last check on my flat."

"Well you're here now, so best get ready." Hermione instructed.

Narcissa made her way towards her, said four unfamiliar-looking girls in tow. "There you are, Ginevra! I have hired a team of hair and make-up artists for you. They'll also help you get into your wedding dress as it is best not to use magic on this one, just to be on the safe side. Now I'll leave you to it." She said.

"Thank you for this Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny uttered, feeling extremely grateful.

"Oh hush, dear. It's the least I can do. And what have I told you about calling me mother?"

Ginny smiled and sheepishly said "sorry… mother."

Molly watched the short interaction play out and smiled warmly at the both of them as she thought back to that time when Narcissa came home a few weeks back for her son's wedding. Molly was wary of her at first, for quite the obvious reasons, but Narcissa proved to be the anti-thesis of Molly's perceptions of her. It even came as quite a surprise to her how well she and Narcissa hit it off once they've finally mended the ties that were severed by their families' long-running history and the war. Now, they're just mothers mutually sharing the joy of welcoming and extending a new family member to their respective broods.

After Narcissa was done introducing the make-up team to Ginny, Molly walked to her daughter.

"We'll just be around dear. Let us know if you need anything."

"Yes mum."

Molly kissed her daughter's cheek and walked away whispering something to Narcissa that Ginny couldn't quite make-out. Hermione followed suit pointing to the door and mouthing "I'll just be outside." Ginny nodded then allowed herself to be dragged in front of the big vanity table.

ooo

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, his hair still tousled and his oxford shirt undone. He stared out to the windows, seeing house elves bustling about in the gardens for last minute decoration touch-ups.

_This is it _he thought.

Just like Ginny, Draco felt calm and cool as soon as he woke up that morning. He knew he was beyond ready to take his relationship with Ginny to the next level, and he felt secured at the thought that his fiancé, soon to be wife, felt the same.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard a hard rap on his door. He turned his back to the direction of his room's opening and then exclaimed "come in."

To his surprise, it was his father walking into his chambers, looking quite the imposing figure, donned in his formal robes and the Malfoy insignia proudly pinned on his collar. Draco jerked from his bed and faced his father.

"Father, what time did you arrive?"

"Half past the hour."

"What brings you to my chambers?" Draco curiously asked.

"I wanted to have a word with you about your bride."

Draco's stomach dropped, but quickly schooled his features to hide the turmoil that suddenly clenched at his stomach. If there's one thing he's grateful for for the kind of upbringing he had with his father, it's being stoic when situations call for it.

"What of her?" Draco warily questioned, his fist unconsciously clenching inside his trouser pockets.

_There's nothing he can do nor say to stop this marriage. Absolutely nothing! _Draco thought

It took a few tense minutes before Lucius answered. "You couldn't have chosen a better wife to carry on the Malfoy bloodline. Ginevra's a good choice, son."

"P-pardon?" Draco stammered, completely stunned by his father's approval of his chosen wife. Sure, he made mention of accepting whoever Draco dated, but never fully knowing if his father would support his relationship with the daughter of their once well-known arch-nemesis.

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy. I know you heard me well."

"Of course father."

Draco looked him over and realized just how much the person he once loathed and admired at the same time, has changed. Lines now marred his once faultless and hard features, his long hair a lighter shade of blonde and his blue-gray eyes softer. His presence may still be arresting, but his aura seemed to be tinged with wisdom and humility gained only through years of hardship and experience. He seemed more_ human _to Draco now.

"The Weasley's are one of the well-respected Pureblooded families in the wizarding world. Your marriage to the only daughter of Arthur Weasley will bring back the prestige and honor the Malfoy name so rightly-deserves. Good choice Draco, good choice indeed." Lucius stiffly pat Draco's shoulder a few times in recognition.

"Thank you, sir." Draco nodded to his father, surprised beyond words at the relief he felt at his father's approval of Ginny.

"I expect an heir soon." Lucius didn't give Draco any room for argument for as soon as he said it, he stalked out of his son's chambers.

Draco shook his head and proceeded to finish getting ready.

ooo

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she was sucked into her undergarments and tight corset. Soon after, they were draping her white dress around her. Ginny, having most say in designing the dress, settled for a tight Chantilly lace corset with a sweetheart neckline. A thin champagne-colored satin sash was cinched around the small curve of her waist and the skirt flowed from that point down to the floor, following her every movement. After securing her long veil atop Ginny's chignon-styled red hair, the four girls left her in peace.

Ginny took this chance to meander over to the full-length mirror, and gazed in awe at herself. She looked every bit the glowing bride, if she could say so herself— her face covered with light make-up, save for her red lipstick, and her eyes shining brightly. After awhile, she heard a soft knock on the door and saw her matron-of-honor come in and stop before her.

"Wow Ginny you look absolutely breath-taking! Malfoy wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you." Hermione gushed while tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Much as Ginny tried to prevent it, she couldn't help but get teary-eyed as well over Hermione's emotional declaration.

"I know! I can hardly believe it too!" Ginny said while trying to dab at her eyes with a cloth. "Okay, Mione let's stop this, my make-up might be ruined." She laughed.

Hermione lightly laughed and dabbed at her eyes as well. "I'm sorry I can't help it! Anyway, your mum asked me to have you wear this." She handed her a simple diamond cuff bracelet and Ginny's eyes grew wide as she realized that it was a family heirloom from the Prewett's. She carefully took it from Hermione then clasped it around her right wrist.

"Okay, as your matron-of-honor, it is my duty to check if you've got everything ready. Let's see. Something new?"

"My stilettos?" Ginny bunched up her skirt and showed Hermione her new pair of champagne-colored stilettos.

"Check! Something old?"

"The Prewett heirloom?" Ginny pointed to her vintage diamond cuff bracelet

"Okay. Something blue?"

"Some flowers on my bouquet?" Ginny laughed

"That'll do. And finally, something borrowed?"

"Oh no, I forgot about that! I don't have anything!" Ginny said, worry lines immediately marring her face.

"Not to worry. I also came here to give you this just in case you might need it, and it seems that you do." Hermione winked and showed her a small jeweled hair piece and then carefully placed it on the side of Ginny's hair.

"You're good to go."

Ginny stared at it in awe then smiled at her. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Hermione. You went above and beyond what I expected and I couldn't be grateful enough. You're the best!" Ginny hugged her tightly, thankful for the tremendous support that Hermione always provided.

"Ginny, you're like a sister I never had, so of course I'd do anything for you. Now, Draco's probably getting anxious over your prolonged disappearance so we better go down." Ginny chuckled as she bunched up her veil to cover her face. She took one final deep breath before grabbing her bouquet and heading out the boudoir, Hermione assisting her with her trail the whole time.

ooo

"Hullo love!"

"Excuse me?" Luna turned her head toward the offending hand dangerously placed on the small of her back and then her face fell as she looked up to realize that it was Blaise Zabini. She knew he was up to no good so she immediately walked a safe distance away from him and then searched over the area to find a familiar face. Having found none, she decided to go right into the throng of guests to avoid his prying presence.

"Oh come on now love. Don't you remember me?" Blaise boldly followed her just as she was about to completely walk away from him.

"Oh yeah I do remember you alright. Blaise Zabini. The resident bad boy back in Hogwarts. Now, I don't know what it is you want, but I'm telling you now I'm not interested." Again, she tried placing a safe distance away from him but his insistent moves kept blocking her path. She stilled for a moment, took one deep calming breath and then looked up at him with a strained smile on her face.

"Shove off, Zabini!" She requested with forced calm tingeing her voice.

"Only if you agree to have just one date with me. Just one and I promise to leave you alone if it doesn't go well." Blaise arrogantly stood his ground as he waited for her answer. It surprised him how nervous he felt while she just silently stood there scrutinizing him. Hell, he's never been nervous in front of a girl before!

Luna found her chance to escape as Harry appeared in her peripheral vision. Without giving her answer, she unceremoniously shoved him hard and then sped past him toward Harry.

Blaise was caught off-balance but managed to quickly turn to try and catch her but he failed to get a hold of her as she was too quick.

_Well that went well. _He dejectedly thought as he glared at the Boy-Who-Lived who placed a 'friendly' hand on her shoulder. A burning desire to suddenly punch Potter in the face for touching her suddenly consumed him. His mood though immediately brightened when he realized that although she didn't say yes, she didn't out-rightly say no either.

As he watched her, his gaze traveling down her curves, perfectly accentuated by her dress and then stopping at her beautiful derriere, his mischievous mind sought the challenge Luna unintentionally presented and Merlin knows how much he loves challenges. He decided then that he won't stop until he is able to make her say yes.

ooo

Draco paced back and forth in the alcove waiting for Ginny before the ceremonies could start. Every now and then he would check his pocket watch, wondering what was taking her so long. Just as he was about to question himself again, the wedding planner announced that Ginny finally came down and the wedding march will commence in a few minutes. Draco sighed in relief and composed himself.

Before long, a sudden hush filled the area and the hired orchestra started playing a Muggle classical music entitled Canon in D that Ginny personally chose. Draco, along with his best man, positioned themselves on the altar. It seemed to take forever as he watched Ron walk arm-in-arm with Gabrielle Delacour, Bill with Fleur, the rest of Ginny's brother with their respective partners, Harry with Luna (of which he found Blaise looking positively murderous as he stared at Luna and Harry walking together), and finally Hermione.

Draco did not notice the entourage position themselves at the other side of the altar for as the guests stood and turned their heads toward the end of the aisle, his breath hitched and his chest constricted in anticipation. But as soon as he caught a vision in white at the end of the walkway, his apprehensions and fears seemed to drift away only to be replaced by admiration and relief. He only slightly became aware of the music changing into a song titled "Hold You in My Arms" -something they both personally agreed on while they heard it during one of their escapades of touring the Muggle world—as his gaze centered on Ginny slowly walking arm-in-arm with his father. Their eyes met and she smiled brightly at him, her brown orbs shining with tears. As Ginny reached the end of the aisle, she turned to his father who slightly lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. She hugged him tightly and heard her father whisper "Are you ready, princess?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Now go to the man who completes you." His father dabbed at his tear-filled eyes almost as if it pained him to say that, but still he smiled at her.

"Thank you, dad! I love you."

"I love you, too pumpkin!" Arthur turned to Draco, both exchanging a knowing nod before shaking hands.

Draco took Ginny's hand, kissed her knuckles and intertwined hers with his. "You look absolutely stunning, love." He whispered as Ginny smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

The minister cleared his throat and both turned toward him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union and love of Draco Edward Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley…"

Ginny's thoughts drifted as the ceremonies seemed to pass by like a blur, but she captured that moment when her heart swelled and constricted at Draco's "redrafted" vows (as he found out she heard parts of it before):

"Before I met you, Ginny, I honestly never imagined myself the marrying type. My friends would say, 'Don't be a fool! Getting tied-down will be the end of Draco Malfoy.' And I would just shrug and brush it off. Part of me believed it. After all, the big bad Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve to be given love for being cruel all his life. But when I met you, everything changed…"

Ginny smiled as she sniffed and gently wiped the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"All of a sudden, I wanted to be that person deserving of your love. And everyday since I met you, I try to be just that. I may be far from perfect… and Merlin knows I will never be that. Well except for my good looks that is…" Draco arrogantly added while Ginny and the guests laughed. "But everyday I will prove that I am not your mistake. I will learn how to cook if you want me to…" He said, looking quite sheepish. "I will even be nice to Ron because I know that would please you. But above all that, I promise to be the man you can be proud of. I vow to love you and care for you all the days of my life."

Soon enough it was her turn to say hers.

"Draco, you say you're not perfect, but every time I look at you, my mind and heart say otherwise. You are everything I've ever hoped for in a guy and more! And everyday I thank the gods for giving you to me. I take you just as you are- mind, body and soul. And with that I vow to be your biggest fan. To support you and care for you and understand you even more when you're being difficult." Again, the guests laughed at that. "But most of all, I promise to love you with all my heart, everyday, for the rest of my life just as I do now."

Both gazed and smiled at each other as if they were the only ones present in the area. The minister cleared his throat and handed them both the rings and were asked to repeat "with this ring I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart and hands."

After saying the wedding ring vows, both Ginny and Draco slipped the rings on each other's ring finger, and smiled up at each other, waiting for the minister's announcement.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Draco and said "you may now kiss your bride." Draco looked smugly up at him as if to say 'FINALLY' and then turned to Ginny, reaching out to her and pulling her flush against him. Without much preamble, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with as much passion as he could give. Ginny's body tingled as she kissed him back with as much ardor as Draco offered. The thought of sharing their first kiss as man and wife nearly brought them to the brink, but they stopped short as they remembered they had an audience. Draco pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers and gaze at her chocolate-colored orbs. After awhile they turned to their cheering guests as the minister announced "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Edward Malfoy!"

The newly-wed couple smiled as photographers rushed in front and took pictures of them, some of which will surely be made on the headlines of The Daily Prophet the next day.

ooo

The reception was lavish as guests feasted on a vast selection of food ranging from salads to the most exotic-looking entrées. Ginny thought that all those stressful months of planning definitely paid off as she observed her guests talking and laughing merrily with each other. She hardly had a bite to eat as she was too caught up in trying to drink everything in. The celebration seems to be going way too fast she mused. But before she got way in over her head, Draco positioned a piece of turkey just in front of her mouth; she looked up at Draco who was wordlessly asking her to bite it, and so she gratefully did after which she gave him a light peck on the lips.

All too soon, they were asked by the host to go to the dance floor to share their first dance together. As they gracefully glided through the dance floor, Draco whispered softly, "how are you feeling, Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny has yet to get used to being called 'Mrs. Malfoy' but just the same, her body tingled all over as Draco sultry called her by her brand new married name.

"Like I'm in a dream. I still can't believe we're married!" Ginny said as she lifted her left hand from the nape of Draco's neck, looking in awe at her ring finger.

"Neither do I. I can't believe you're all mine." Draco looked intensely at her and added, "I love you so much Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy."

"I love you too!" Draco bowed his head while Ginny stood slightly on tip-toe to meet his seeking lips. They slowly danced for awhile and wordlessly observed the other guests walking toward the dance floor. Ginny watched amusedly as she saw Blaise amble toward Luna's table and offered his hand for a dance. Ginny nudged her husband lightly to make him look in their direction and the pair observed Luna looking up at Blaise hesitantly before being pushed lightly out of the chair by Hermione. She glared back at Hermione who only returned it with a sweet smile. Nevertheless, Luna walked forward, not bothering to take his proffered hand while Blaise closely followed her. Draco's best man almost looked hilariously ridiculous sporting a pleading expression on his face. He _almost _felt sorry for him. Luna stopped in the middle of the dance floor, a deadpan expression on her face as she waited for Blaise to come to the dance floor.

The newly-wed couple watched as the two engaged in an awkward dance.

"Give those two a year or less and Lovegood will be falling head over heels for Blaise."

"What, you're a seer now?" Ginny asked, sounding clearly amused.

"No, but Blaise's alter-ego is Casanova. Girls fall for his charms without even trying too hard." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Well Luna isn't most girls. I assure you, she will _never_ be one of Zabini's women." Ginny defended.

"We'll see about that." Ginny was about to disagree but Draco cut her off with another kiss on her lips.

They only stopped when someone tapped on Draco's shoulder. Both turned and saw Arthur Weasley standing just behind Draco.

"May I?" Arthur asked Draco.

"Of course, sir." He stepped aside then gave Ginny's hand to her father.

"How's my princess doing?"

"Great! Everything seems so surreal and I can't believe everything just happened so fast today…" Ginny stopped short, seeing his dad with an almost forlorn expression on his face. "What's wrong dad?"

"Oh nothing, pumpkin. It's just, I look at you and I realize that you're not my little girl anymore, the sweet and feisty little girl who would run to me and mum when she's wounded, crying or sick. Here you are, all-grown up, married and ready to start a new life with Draco."

"Oh dad! That's not true. I will always be your little girl. I may have Draco in my life now, but that will never change the fact that you are and always will be my dad." Ginny said as she hugged her dad tightly to him.

They danced some more for a few minutes before Arthur cut them off. "I better give you back to Draco. And it looks like your mum needs some company." And Ginny could only nod, smile and hug her dad tighter. She felt a bitter-sweet feeling settle at the pit of her stomach at the thought that although her family will always be there for her, Draco is her life now.

She was brought back to reality when the warmth of her dad's embrace left her only to be replaced by the presence of her man.

_Her man. My husband..._She thought.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny could only smile brightly up at him and nod.

ooo

True to Ginny's deductions, her wedding day went by like a blur that she hardly had the time to stop, breathe and bask in every moment. Before long, she and Draco were already on their way out of the reception and she was about to toss her bouquet of flowers to the awaiting hands of all her single women guests. Halting just a moment, she turned her back to them and tossed it backwards. She laughed when she realized that it was Luna who caught her bouquet. Fleetingly, she thought that Draco might have the chance to be right about Luna and Blaise after all.

Her musing was cut short when she felt Draco place his arms under her back and knees, carrying her bride-style toward the direction of the brightly lit Manor. With every step they took toward their destination, the sound of the applauds and cheers of their guests seem to dwindle into a distant sound until nothing but their footsteps and even breathing could be heard.

Draco gazed intently at Ginny, and her breath hitched as she was completely captivated by the emotions he was openly allowing to reflect in his gray eyes. They were full of love, joy, contentment, lust. And it was reserved only for her! Ginny thought her heart might burst out of love for this man and all she could do is kiss him…hard.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco whispered, his breath tickling her ear and sending pleasure shivers down her spine.

"Always."

And with that, Draco whisked them away to their secret destination, ready to seal their love and vow to and for each other.

ooo

**Another author's note: **

**Few things: **

***I didn't go much into detail of the events that happened during the wedding as I feel like it would drag on forever if I did. **

***For this chapter, I took inspiration from the wedding scene of Reiko's Serpent's Bride (I highly recommend you read it if you haven't yet!) and the movie Father of the Bride.**

** *I could've ended it here, but silly me, I opened so many opportunities of stretching the plot (like say, the Luna-Blaise love line). It's quite odd, but i was honestly surprised by myself for including a Blaise-Luna love line in this story ! Lol. So I've decided to write an epilogue to tie all the loose ends and maybe answer the questions you might have, like what happens to Ginny and Draco after their marriage (though this one should be obvious) and where the Blaise-Luna "relationship" would lead to. I know I've said there wouldd only be a certain number of chapters, but I didn't expect it to stretch, either. Lol! All the same, stay tuned for that. **

***Thanks to those who favorited, put my story on alert and took their time to leave their comments!  
><strong>

***Lastly, please, please, please LEAVE A REVIEW and tell me how you found this story/chapter. **


	7. Epilogue

**Title: What it Means to Say I Do**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have come a long way- from enemies at one point in their young lives to planning their wedding? It is pure madness but definitely one interesting ride of finding out what true love really means. Take a peek into the different episodes of the most unlikely, but interesting couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay! Well, anyway, here it is…the final chapter! I can't believe that it's reached seven chapters, but I'm glad that I was able to finish it. I'd like to thank those who read, reviewed, favorite-d and put me or this story on their story/author alert lists. And even though this story is officially done, I'd still DEMAND… yes, demand that you readers leave your reviews. It's honestly sad that I get a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews. But anyway, let me know how you liked WIMTSID: Did I exceed your expectations? Did I fall flat? Was it too rushed? Was it too detailed? …Let me know what you think! And again, this story is unbeta-ed so any typographical or grammatical errors are my own doing.  
><strong>

**ooo**

**One year later… **

**11 P.M.  
><strong>

"DRACO IT'S TIME!"

Draco looked up from the documents he was perusing, suddenly alarmed. "WHAT?" he exclaimed, the pitch of his voice flying up a notch. Ginny would have laughed at that had she not been experiencing painful contractions at the moment.

"I SAID IT'S TIME! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She winced and clutched at her distended stomach as another bout of contractions washed over her. Draco rushed to her side as she doubled over in pain and then immediately assisted her to the armchair in front of his desk.

"Right! Okay! Uh…just…can you hang on for me for a little while, Ginny? I'll just go grab our things." He said, suppressing the tangled nerves and tension that seemed to attack him all at once. Ginny nodded as he pecked her sweaty temple. "You're doing great, love. Just breathe!"

As he frantically dashed toward their chambers to grab their prepared "baby-on-the-way" luggage, he shouted for their house elf Tilly and instructed her to go to The Burrow and inform the Weasleys that Ginny is in labor.

He came back to his office a few minutes later only to find his wife clutching the sides of the chair so tight her knuckles were turning white, her features scrunched up in pain and taking deep breaths to alleviate the abdominal pains. He quickly sauntered over to her and then helped her out of the chair.

"The carriage is already waiting downstairs. Can you still handle a quick ride to St. Mungo's?" Draco asked her while trying hard to remain calm and composed as he knew Ginny currently needed a strong support, both physically and emotionally.

"Yes! I don't care how I get there, just get me there now!" Ginny snapped.

A couple of pauses and heavy breathings later, they finally reached the waiting carriage. Draco carefully deposited her onto the warm seat and immediately placed himself beside her. Ginny grabbed his right hand and squeezed it tightly until the blood circulation seemed to stop flowing through it. He flinched at her tight grip, but he let her. He thought that if that's what it took to share her pain, then he was more than willing to let her.

"OWWW…IT HURTS!" Ginny grit her teeth while Draco was left to work out with the fact that he has never felt this miserable and helpless in his 24 years of existence. He could only conjure a cold face towel and dab it at her sweaty face. "It's okay beautiful. We're almost there."

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY, MALFOY! YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION RIGHT NOW!" Ginny wailed and tightly shut her eyes as she successively inhaled and exhaled short breaths. She knew she was being bitchy but she couldn't be bothered to feel guilty about it as of the moment; all she wants is for the pain to go away.

Draco briefly closed his eyes to compose himself. "Okay what do you want me to do, Gin?" He patiently asked.

"Just…anything to get my mind off of the pain. Tell me ahhhh—a-a story. Anything!"

"Right, a story..." Draco gladly ransacked his brain for a good story, but found nothing.

"AHHH DRACO! WAITING HERE!" He was snapped out of his thinking when she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Right! Er…so there was this evil prince who fell so deeply in love with a beautiful red-haired princess…"

Ginny gave out a deep shaky breath. "I like that story. Keep going."

"The prince was very cruel, had no regard for other people's feelings and he liked toying with different witches, it was almost hard to keep track. One day, while he was on his way to his Potions class, he saw this beautiful redheaded princess coming toward him, but her head was bent in search of something in her book bag. To irk her, he positioned himself in front of the unsuspecting princess and blocked her path. In her haste, she collided hard into the prince and crash landed on the ground along with her book bag, her massive tomes, parchments and quills scattered around her. So angry was she that when she stood up, she shoved him as hard as she could muster against the stone wall. He was caught completely off-guard by her strength, but he could never forget how she looked just then: her brown orbs glared angrily back at him, her freckled face so red, her long red hair framing her face and her chest was heaving hard. Amid the tense atmosphere, the prince thought that she looked stunning. Different emotions suddenly stirred deep within him…awe, fury, interest. And a sudden urge to kiss her on the spot consumed him that it surprised him how turned on he was. But luckily, he had the sense of mind to keep his urge under control. The prince stood with an air of nonchalance and quietly sneered down at her. This angered the princess more, but startlingly, she wordlessly turned his back on him, stooped down on the floor and picked up her books.

"I think it best that you watch where you're going, Weaslette." He drawled as he brushed off some imaginary dirt off his oxford shirt. He watched her gather her school materials back into her bag and _almost _felt sorry for her petite frame and the heavy school materials she had to bring with her.

"I think you bloody well knew where I was going, but you were the one who blocked my way. Get a life instead of wasting your time on making fun of me or my family and do shove off you smarmy git!" She sped past him but not without bumping her shoulder hard against his. The prince stared after her and he could distinctly remember being amazed by her fiery temper. No girl has ever stood up against him like that; they would either cower away from him, lay their life down for him or lay their bodies down on him. Unlike the other girls, this princess was immune to his charms. And so he made it his life mission to make the beautiful princess fall for him.

He pursued her, annoyed her, insulted her, blocked her way to her classes just to get her to notice him. In the end, he was the one who fell hard for the princess. At first, the adamant princess wouldn't give him the time of day. But because of his persistent attempts and gentler tactics, the princess finally gave in and decided to give him a chance. And in the end…in the end, they fell in love, got married. And now… they're expecting their first born child. And I promise you, they will all live happily ever after."

Draco looked down on his wife whose head was resting on his shoulder and to his relief, she looked visibly calmer than when they first got into the carriage. Ginny lifted her head and moved a little toward him and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Just then, the carriage suddenly halted and Draco looked out the window only to find that they were in front of the emergency entrance of St. Mungo's.

"We're here! Are you ready, beautiful?" When Ginny nodded, Draco pushed the door, got out and immediately assisted her out of the carriage. A stretcher magically appeared just at the door of the carriage and Ginny's team of mediwitches and healer were all set, having been alerted of her arrival. She was placed on the stretcher and was immediately rushed to the delivery area with Draco following closely behind the medical team.

Having momentarily lost sight of Draco, Ginny panicked and tried to turn her torso a little off the bed to search for him.

"Draco!" She called and he immediately appeared beside her.

"I'm here, love. I'll be right here with you." Ginny sighed in relief and let her body lean back against the cool sheets.

Pretty soon, she was settled into her private delivery suite and was changed into her hospital gown. Once again, she laid her back on the stretcher, letting her Healer check her up.

"Everything seems to be progressing quite smoothly." She paused to observe Ginny some more. "Okay, you're about 100% effaced, but you're only 8 centimeters dilated, so it might take awhile before you can bring the baby out. We'll just wait it out. You're doing great, Mrs. Malfoy." The Healer smiled at Ginny then at the anxious-looking Draco. With that, she left the room.

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" Draco pushed the stool near her bed and took her hand in his.

Ginny turned her head to him. "Awful! I don't feel so beautiful right now." True enough, her hair was sticking out of her ponytail and her skin was all blotchy and drenched in cold sweat.

"But you are to me. No matter what you look or how much you weigh, you will always look perfect to me." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead. After that, he grabbed a cold towel placed atop her bedside then dabbed at her sweaty forehead.

"Are you certain you haven't done this whole pregnancy business before? You sure know how to make a pregnant woman in labor feel better." She closed her eyes and tried to endure another wave of painful contractions as Draco continued wiping her clammy skin.

"I haven't, but I think you forget that I am Draco Malfoy, expert in a lot of things." Draco drawled. Ginny meant to laugh at that but only ended up wincing as the pain squeezed at her stomach.

Draco heard a soft knock and turned to the door to see Molly and Arthur peeking in.

"How's our Gin-bug?" Molly strolled over to the side of the bed and half-hugged her daughter as Arthur shook Draco's hand and stood by his side.

"I'm terrified! I've been experiencing painful contractions since late this evening. I don't know how you did it, mum. I mean, seven of us?"

"Oh Gin! You'll be surprised at how strong women are. We're made for this and I'm positive you will do great, dear." Ginny sighed and thought that she trusted her mother's assurance and instinct more than anything in this world. Sure, she may still have so many fears where child-rearing is concerned, but having her mother around to help her when she needed it, gave her comfort that motherhood will _never_ be lost on her.

"Thanks mum… So where's everybody?"

"They're outside. We don't want them to barge in on you all at once." Arthur informed.

"It's fine..." Ginny stopped and winced as her contractions seemed to become more and more pronounced by the minute. "On second thought, I don't think I can handle a lot of guests right now." Ginny managed to look apologetic despite being in pain.

"It's okay, dear. We understand. We'll just be outside if you need us." Molly reassuringly pat her hand and exited through the door.

"You're doing marvelous, Ginny."

"Thanks dad."

Once again, the expecting parents were left alone.

ooo

Luna rose from her sleep when she heard an incessant tap on the window. She looked over to the general direction of the sound only to realize that the Weasleys' family owl, Pig, was bearing a missive. She took a quick glance at the sleeping man beside her and very carefully disengaged his arm from around her waist so as not to wake him. She grabbed her boyfriend's robe and wrapped it around her before the cold seeped into her body.

With a sense of urgency, she quickly sauntered over to the window and let the tiny owl fly into the warm room. He perched on the lamp atop the study table and offered his left leg containing the parcel. Luna untied it whilst offering some sweets. Pig bit into it and with a hoot, flew out of the window, not bothering to wait for a reply. She opened the parcel and swiftly scanned through Hermione's short note:

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm happy to inform you that Ginny is in labor! We're already at St. Mungos, so I guess we'll just meet you here. See you really soon! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Luna giddily bounced up and down and gave a silent squeal. She quickly rushed to the bed and lightly shook Blaise awake. Getting no form of reaction or movement from him, Luna shook him harder. _I swear this man sleeps like a log _she thought.

"Blaise!" Luna warningly called. Blaise only groaned in protest and grabbed Luna by the waist, hauling her on top of him.

"Blaise wake up!" She said

"No, sleepy." He replied with his heavy groggy voice that Luna always found so sexy.

_Fine, if he wants to play this game. S_he lightly nipped at his sensitive earlobe that will surely rouse him from sleep. True enough, she realized that he was finally awake when she felt his arm tighten around her waist. Still, he refused to budge so she continued her ministrations, placing feather-light kisses down his neck. She felt his muscles tense under her as she moved up and kissed him. Without much warning, Blaise turned them over so that Luna was under him.

"You, my little witch, are a naughty one." He quickly descended his lips down to meet hers. For quite some time, they engaged in a heated snogging session that Luna almost forgot her purpose for waking Blaise up in the first place. It took all her willpower to break the kiss and she heard Blaise groan in protest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ginny's in labor!"

"WHAT?"

"Ginny's in labor." Luna repeated. Blaise quickly rose from the bed and frantically rushed to the bathroom. Luna looked after him, startled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!" Luna silently laughed as she watched Blaise coming out of the bathroom and struggling to slide his arm through one of the holes of his shirt sleeve. She shook her head then proceeded to get dressed.

ooo

"I WANT TO PUSH! I WANT TO PUSH!" Ginny shrieked as she braced herself for the pain that was to come. Before then, it took her two more hours of waiting and walking around her suite before she was finally ready to bring the baby out.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy! Only when you're ready!" The Healer said as Ginny held a deep breath and clenched her muscles with all the energy she could muster, then pushed as hard as she can.

"You're doing well."

Ginny released her tense muscles and laid back against the bed for a few seconds more and then readied herself for another round of pushing as she held onto Draco's hands and arms like a vice grip.

"That's it! Just a couple more pushes."

"I can't do this anymore. I can't Draco! I can't! It hurts!" Ginny cried.

"Yes, you can beautiful! I know you can." Ginny shook her head; wanting to stop but Draco was hell-bent on not letting her give up on herself.

"Please love, do this for me at least! I promise you it will be over soon." Draco pleaded and leaned over to kiss her temple. Mustering what little strength she had left, Ginny held her breath, squeezed her limb muscles then pushed. True enough, the Healer announced that the baby's head was coming out.

"Just a little more. You're almost there!" The healer enthusiastically said.

With a renewed sense of hope, Ginny gave a few more hard pushes and then heaved a sigh of relief when she felt the force of the baby's weight slide out of her.

Everything happened so fast then. One minute Ginny was pushing and then the next moment, her baby was being carried away from her to be prepped up. She slumped against the stretcher, thoroughly spent.

"You did so well baby! I'm so proud of you!" Draco exclaimed as Ginny turned her head toward him. She smiled weakly and reached out to touch his cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for keeping it together for me through out all this. I love you so much" He leaned in to her touch and grabbed her wrist to place a chaste kiss at the back of her hand.

As if by instinct, both new parents turned their heads to their wailing newborn baby, wrapped in a white bundle of cloth. The mediwitch sauntered over to them with a big smile on her face. "It's a boy!" She announced then handed him over to the outstretched arms of Ginny.

Happy tears spilled down her face as she gazed at the tiny life she had made. "A son!" She whispered to herself, hardly believing it. A sense of protectiveness for her newborn son filled her heart and it was then that she understood what unconditional love meant.

"Hi baby!" Ginny croaked. She smiled through her tears and lifted her baby boy a little toward his father. "Look that's your dad!" Draco reached out to touch the tiny baby's head. Both parents were silent for awhile, amazed and content with just looking at their little bundle of joy being nursed by Ginny.

"I can't believe we made this." Draco whispered as he leaned his forehead against Ginny's temple. "You don't know how much this means to me, Ginny. Thank you! I love you!"

Ginny turned her head and in an instant, her lips met his. She felt Draco's hands frame her face toward his as tears streamed down her cheeks. The surrealness of being a mother washed away from her as she held Draco close to her whilst cradling her baby protectively into the warmth of her body.

When she was finally able to able to keep her emotions at bay, Ginny asked Draco, "So what will it be?"

Both of them decided during one of their idle moments of lounging around Draco's work room- with Ginny laying against Draco on the couch and nursing her big bump- that should the baby be a boy, Draco will name him, and Ginny if a girl.

"Hugo Marcus Malfoy." Draco proudly announced.

Ginny paused, replaying his name in her head and slowly nodding as she silently tested his name through her tongue. "I could live with that."

As per protocol, the mediwitch returned several minutes later and asked Draco to tap the tip of his wand against the baby's head to seal his name on the Weasley-Malfoy lineage as well as fill up the necessary documents for their son.

ooo

It was early that next morning when Draco came out of the delivery room to announce the good news to their waiting friends and family.

"IT'S A BOY!" He declared. Everyone whooped and rushed to give him congratulatory hugs and kisses.

It took awhile before they were finally able to see Ginny. She was transferred back to their suite after several hours of grueling labor while the baby was momentarily placed in the nursery room.

"Knock, knock." Hermione took a peek and then entered through the door followed by the rest of Ginny's family. Ginny turned her head toward them and smiled. Admittedly, her body still felt very sore and weak but just seeing their happy and excited faces seemed to automatically vanquish her exhaustion.

"How's our Ginny feeling?" George asked.

"Like I've been hit by a Knight Bus!"

"Well, funny that, you actually look like you've been hit by a Knight Bus!" Ron joked in an attempt to cheer her up, but only received a scathing look from her, a slap on the arm from Hermione and loud snorts from the twins.

"Be nice!" Hermione hissed and Ron could only shut his mouth.

"Oh Zeeny you deed great! Ze baby ees so handsome!" Fleur praised while Bill nodded in agreement.

"Good job, squirt!" He winked at her and playfully mussed up her hair. "Oh and I talked to Charlie recently and he said that he's sorry he couldn't be here right now as he's bombarded by work both literally and figuratively. The Dragons he's currently handling are proving to be both difficult and strenuous. Rest assured though that you are in his thoughts and he couldn't be more proud of his only baby sister. He also said, and I quote, Congratulations Gin-bug! I will see you really soon."

Ginny smiled weakly back at them, noting to thank Charlie as soon as she gets out of the hospital. "Thanks Fleur and Bill!"

"He will definitely do our family proud." Percy beamed brightly at his baby sister.

Ginny nodded and felt her eyelids drooping and her head getting heavy from fatigue. But still she tried to fight off sleep, not really having the heart to drive her family away. Sensing this, Draco took his cue and asked their guests to let Ginny rest for awhile all while assuring them that they will get in touch soon. Ginny smiled gratefully up at him as her family walked over to her and said their goodbyes.

As soon as the last family member filed out of her room, she snuggled into her sheets and dozed off almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

ooo

A few hours later, Ginny stirred from her peaceful sleep when she heard a soft rap on the door. She beamed when she saw a mop of ashy-blonde hair peering at her.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course." Ginny replied, her voice still raspy from sleep and fatigue. Luna entered with Blaise following closely behind. She congratulated Draco and handed him the big bouquet of assorted flowers, then immediately left the boys in one corner of the room to say their own greetings.

"How're you doing?" Luna asked as she gently sat down beside Ginny on the bed.

"A bit sedated and tired, but other than that, I'm doing okay."

"Where's the baby?"

"Hugo's still in the nursery room, but they're transferring him here in awhile."

"Ooohh… is that his name now?"

"Yup, Hugo Marcus Weasley Malfoy. Draco named him. Not bad, huh? We both agreed that if the baby turns out to be a boy, he will be the one to name him…"

"And you if it turns out to be a girl." Luna finished while Ginny nodded.

"Right! So I see you brought Blaise along, hm?" It was more of a statement than a question and Ginny knew Luna well enough to know that there was definitely something more to their 'relationship' than what they both let on. Ginny gave her a knowing look as she noticed her best friend's face turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, about that…" She was stopped short when she felt Ginny suddenly tug at her left hand.

"Oh my God! What's this? Are you engaged?" Ginny managed to squeal despite her tiredness as she looked closely at the majestic diamond ring around Luna's finger.

"Oh, well, you see…" Stammered Luna.

"Oh Merlin you are!" Ginny hugged her best friend tightly to her and saw both men turn their heads toward the commotion.

"Yeah… Blaise proposed the night before you gave birth." Luna laughed.

"I didn't even know you both were that serious."

"Yeah, well. I didn't expect it either."

Draco and Blaise walked over to them and stood at the side of Ginny's bed.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, mister!" Ginny directed her knowing gaze at Blaise who only awkwardly laughed in return.

"Yeah mate, you heard the woman. You better explain now or risk getting into her bad side." Draco nodded toward the expectant-looking Ginny.

"Well…you see it happened right after your wedding…"

"Ha! I told you so!" Draco teased Ginny while she could only roll her eyes.

Blaise cleared his throat and continued. "I didn't leave her be until she finally agreed to go on a date with me. And when she did…well, let's just say, l think it surprised the both of us how really well it went, so I asked her out again after that. Everything just seemed to spiral up from there, and the rest they say is history. I've been meaning to ask her to marry me for quite sometime now and I've finally gathered enough courage to do so the other day."

Both Draco and Ginny turned their heads to the unusually quiet Luna who could only smile up at them and shrug.

"Are you sure about this Luna?" Ginny testily asked her. Ginny watched as the blonde girl gently took Blaise's hand in hers.

"Yes Gin. I'm sure." Luna said with much conviction.

They were all silent for awhile, both parties gauging each other's reactions. After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny hugged Luna with much enthusiasm as both boys shook each other's hand.

"Then I'm happy for you!" Ginny excitedly said to Luna then turned to Blaise. "Hurt her and I will kill you!" She warned him and Blaise lifted his arms up in mock surrender. "I wouldn't even dream of it!"

"Well then I believe congratulations are in order." Ginny opened her arms to him and Blaise stepped into her embrace.

"When's the wedding?" Inquired Ginny.

"We don't really know. We haven't really planned that far ahead, yet. But I'm certain of one thing; I want you to be my matron-of-honor… that is if you would want to!"

"Of course! I'd be honored to be your matron-of-honor!" Ginny meaningfully looked at her, clearly very touched by Luna's request.

"I've also been thinking…" Ginny paused "I want you to be one of Hugo's godparents, if that would be fine with you?"

"Need you ask? Of course my answer would be yes. I would love to be Hugo's godmother!"

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and saw the mediwitch enter with a sleeping Hugo placed in a Moses basket-like incubator.

"Ah there he is!" Luna excitedly rushed to him and peered at his tiny, sleeping form. Luna thought that this little man would definitely grow up to be a heartbreaker among the girls. "Oh Ginny this baby is definitely a looker!"

"Of course he is. I made that!" Draco cockily drawled, which earned him a light slap from Ginny.

ooo

**3 months later- Cap d'Antibes, France**

Never in a million years would Draco have expected his life to turn out the way it did. If someone came up to him seven years ago and told him that he would be successful, happily married and a family man to boot, he would have undoubtedly laughed in his or her face. After all, his seventeen year-old-self always had the notion that his future was bleak, he was not made for happy endings (or marriage at that) and in no way was he deserving of everything he had now. But Ginny, his amazing wife, who possesses an all-encompassing kindness, proved to be his saving grace. She changed him and his outlook on life in ways he could never have imagined, and to be honest being married to her was quite a humbling experience. Despite the numerous cruel things he'd done in the past, his heart and mind still found their happy place, all because of his red-haired beauty.

Looking at his surroundings now- the beautiful sun beautifully shining down their family's villa, the vast ocean waters calming his very soul, his miracle of a son in his arms, his wife standing close to him and his parents overjoyed by their visit, (but more importantly) the new addition to their family- he pondered that he couldn't possibly ask for anything more.

In a way, he felt like he was coming full-circle as he stood by the beach with his family and a few of their closest friends, to witness his best mate's shotgun wedding with the woman who did the unthinkable by turning Blaise into an intensely loyal monogamist.

As Luna and Blaise exchanged their vows, Draco felt Ginny slide her hands against his free hand and he looked down to see her staring at him, her brown orbs shining beautifully against the warm rays of the sun. In a rare feat of tenderness and without much caveat, Draco whispered against her ear "I love you!" leaning down to kiss her cheek. She beamed back at him murmuring "I love you too!" He thought his heart might burst out of sheer love for this woman.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to him and then felt Ginny wrap her arms around his waist and lean down a little to nuzzle Hugo's stomach.

In retrospect, he and Ginny had been to hell and back; yet despite that, they managed to weather the trials that threatened to break them apart. And as he gazed into the eyes of the woman who managed to capture the heart that he so carefully guarded, it was only then that he was able to fully grasp…what it really means to say I do.

**FIN.**

**ooo**

**A/n2: So let me just give a little clarification IN CASE you might find some of the details in the epilogue quite vague:**

**Ginny announced that she was in labor and they had to rush to St. Mungo's via carriage. Why carriage? **And why the hell not? Haha! I decided they use the carriage because, one, I wanted to make their whole birthing experience as realistic as possible and two, I think that's the safest way to go about it as opposed to floo-ing (too cumbersome for Ginny) or portkey or apparating where there's an off-chance that someone might get splinched. We wouldn't want added medical case now, would we?

**Blaise and Luna getting married in France:** Since Narcissa and Lucius are already settled in France and haven't seen their grandchild, Draco and Ginny took that opportunity to go on a vacation with their son there. Blaise and Luna, opting to have a no-fuss-no-frills-wedding, decided at the last minute to follow Draco and Ginny to France and tie the knot with only their closest friends and family to witness it.

**Also, I feel the need to credit the following for inspiration and minor direct quotations:**

**The scene in the carriage where Draco told their "tale" was inspired by a scene from One Tree Hill, specifically season 8, episode 18. For those who are fans of Naley (Nathan and Haley Scott) or even just the show in general, you'd be familiar with this scene. This line: "And in the end…in the end, they fell in love, got married. And now… now they're expecting their first born child. And I promise you, they will all live happily ever after," was kind of a direct quote (with slight alterations) from that show with Nathan Scott saying it. **

**The moment between Draco and Ginny after giving birth was inspired by this fic entitled "Exquisite Irony" by Myanceris found at www(dot)dracoandginny(dot)com. If you haven't read this, I suggest you also go check it out. I have to warn you though, she hasn't updated this story in years!**

**Just a little side note, I'm currently working on a story (still D/G of course) and I'm not sure if I'd be posting it. But, if I do get reviews and a little bit of encouragement then I just might. **

**And this will be the end of my babbling. **


End file.
